Those We Leave Behind
by Fictional-Feather
Summary: I understand you had to go, I just wish we could have gone together, Rox...I wish I could feel it hurting. *sortof* a crossover with 'I'm a Cyborg, but that's Okay.'


A/N: This came about when I owed a friend of mine for drawing me a _fantastically_ sexy pic of Axel and Roxas. I'd already had ideas forming about an AkuRoku piece inspired by the I Am Ghost album Those We Leave Behind. Fantastic band with these amazing lyrics about dark romance, and I could definitely see some connections to Axel. And when my friend told me she wanted something for Cyborg, this came about. So it's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Cyborg, loosely based off an I Am Ghost album, but the focus is on Axel, so it's perfectly readable if you only know about KH. Just know that Cyborg is set in a mental institution.

I don't own any of the characters or lyrics.

Burned? That guy, that ping-pong guy, burned his face with cigarettes? Sounds like something I'd do. Maybe there really is something to him.

But no, that's a lie, so that idea went to shit in a nanosecond, but I guess I'm still looking anyway, because when he rips off that stupid bunny mask I'm thinking he has a face like yours. No, I don't mean he looks like you, but he's got those eyes.

You were always giving me those same eyes. You were giving everyone those eyes, because they were so big and blue and you were so innocent-looking that it was just perpetual. Those eyes spoke to me.

Halloweentown. That's my plan, Rox. We need to go to Halloweentown. There, we'll be safe. Nobody...no, I mean, not anybody will ever hurt us. They won't take us apart. Ever again. We'll stake our claim on the shadows in that world, find a coffin just for the two of us to cuddle up in together when the night gets cold. We'll live for everyone to see. We'll show them we're still alive, right, Roxas?

"Lea, are you talking about the Organization again? There's no such thing."

Roxas? They call me Lea here...

I think it's part of their plan. To make me forget about you. But don't be afraid, because I'm never letting go. I think that sounds pretty romantic. Since the day we met, I'd known you were the one who'd make me feel again. And you did. So I'm going to find you. I understand you had to go, I just wish we could have gone together, Rox...But now it's too late. You're gone. But don't be afraid. I'm coming for you. Don't be afraid.

"What are you afraid of, Lea?"

I'm not talking to you.

Was it me? If I hadn't said all those things to you, up on the clock tower, would you still have gone without me? I can't help but feel like I was the poison and

Was it your fault? Yeah, it was. Now go away.

Rox, it hurts. I wish I could feel it hurting.

This guy. He's a thief, they say. He steals everything. I heard the girl saying he stole her underwear. He's nothing but a pervert.

What can he steal from me? I've got nothing left. You took everything when you went away.

They want to make me believe this is real. This place, everything they tell me. It's not. It can't be, because you're real, and you're not here. This can't be real. It can't exist, like No...nevermind. I can't say it anymore.

Roxas...It's like I'm losing you in this place of nightmares. It's not okay, it's never okay. I have to find you. And we'll run to Halloweentown. We'll be safe there.

"Find who, Lea? Where will you be safe? You're safe here."

Shut up. It's not safe. I saw him creeping.

There he is. Like he's using the darkness. How dare he...

"What darkness, Lea? You can't use darkness."

Yes, you can. Don't tell me any more lies. Nobodies use darkness.

"Are you calling Il-Soon a nobody? That's rude, Lea."

My name isn't Lea. I didn't call him a Nobody. I can't use that word. I didn't say that.

He can use the darkness. I need his help. He can help me get you back, Rox.

"Lea, we talked about this. Roxas doesn't exist."

They keep telling me that. They want me to act like now you're dead and gone.

But don't worry, I don't listen to them. They've all got the sense of Shadows.

"Lea, you're being very unfriendly today!"

Shut up. Roxas is my friend.

I saw his picture today. He showed me.

He's like me. We're not alone. We're both waiting to find someone. We were both left behind.

But don't worry, I'm not like him. I don't blame you for leaving. And I'm coming after you. Sometimes I feel so close to you still. If I could feel.

Sidestep the bodies. Move a little closer.

She killed them all, Rox. Did you know they bleed? It's messy. Having a heart is messy.

I can see those two now.

Roxas...If I had a heart, it'd break for you, seeing them.

"Well of course you have a heart, Lea. Everybody does."

Stop talking. You're dead.

We were lovers burned alive by memories. We were just like those two. If things had been different, if I'd been a different Somebody, we would have been lovers.

Don't worry about it, if you don't think of me that way. This is more than that. You made me feel like I have a heart. So all my non-heart can feel is you. That's all I mean by it.

"Lea, Roxas was never your lover."

I know that. That's got nothing to do with it.

"He never existed."

It's all a lie, Roxas.

He wants to rush in there. Something about feeding her, I don't know. He doesn't understand planning. He really loves her. It hurts, in that place where my heart should be.

He's gonna be my distraction, Rox. I'm finally coming for you.

I've had enough of these voices telling me you're not real. I may be nothing in this place, with no heart and quite possibly no soul, but my time is now. Hang on, Roxas. I'll burn the bodies to the ground, and Nobody...no wait, I mean...yeah, Nobody will stand in my way, our way, or I'll burn them, too. And I swear I won't die until I've found you again. I'll take you with me. And even if our non-lives end, our memory will carry on. I swear I'll find you, and we'll go to Halloweentown, where only the dead would think to look for us.

Alright. I'll let him go now. This is it.

The music keeps me breathing. I can hear him singing to her. That's gonna be us soon, when I find you. Sorry I can't sing much, but I'll try. For you. If you want.

When I find you, I'm going to press my face to your chest. That's the first thing I'll do. Because I want to know what a heartbeat sounds like. And if I can't feel it, then I'll go find your heart for you, I swear as the fire dances, I'll find it, and we'll go make new memories. Because the memories of you are all blurred around the edges, like everything else. I want to remember you. I want to remember Halloweentown, where they'll find us holding each other tight, because the two of us never really died.

I'll find you soon...I promise...

Roxas...


End file.
